In general, large amounts of digital content (e.g., digital television programming, digital movies, electronic newspapers, electronic books) is consistently distributed to end users via various electronic devices (e.g., televisions, electronic readers). In many instances, metadata that indicates certain characteristics of digital content is distributed along with corresponding digital content. Accordingly, many digital content providers are manipulating such metadata to provide viewers with an enhanced viewing experience.